Hopelessly His
by Mrs.D.Salvatore86
Summary: I do rate this more of an NC-17 only due to later chapters. This is an A/U type story. Please leave comments this is my first attempt at FF so I'm not promising to be perfect.. Also I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story..
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

**Hopelessly His**

**Chapter 1: The Confrontation**

**Elena's POV**

**My name is Elena Gilbert and I am just your average wall flower. I have lived in the same neighborhood since I was born. I have been in the same school district my whole life. Mystic Falls is just another boring no name town but to me it's always been home. Today started out as any other school day. I got up showered got dressed did my hair and then came down for breakfast. Aunt Jenna always made breakfast for my younger brother Jeremy and me on the first day of school. Our parents died about 5 years ago and the transition was easier for me then Jeremy. He got involved in drugs and booze and starting letting his schooling suffer for it. I on the other hand just lost interest in my hobbies. I used to be a cheerleader but that's all over with now. On my walk to school I have this intense feeling of unease creep up on me. I have a feeling today is not going to go well.**

**I arrive at Mystic Falls High School, I walk with my head held low like always at least this way I am rarely noticed. As I am making my way through the crowd to my locker who do you suppose would ruin my day none other than the guy I have been in love with since forever Damon Salvatore, him and those gorgeous dark eyes that seem to just stare straight through me. I turn quickly in hopes that he doesn't notice me and torture me like always but fail miserably. He walks over and slaps my books right out of my hands, _"Watch it Gilbert!"_ as my books fall to the floor. I am mortified as I see my diary hit the floor and fall open. He picks it up _"What's this, your diary I see. What do we have here, the inner most thoughts dreams and wishes of Elena Gilbert. This should be fun. I'm going to borrow this for a while." _ Of all the people to get their grimy paws on my diary it had to be him. Wonderful!**

**I get to my first class and of course he's in it. As I sit down I see him and his group look at me and start laughing. "Oh god! He's read it with them what am I going to do." I bury my face as my eyes well with tears. I can't let him see me cry. As class continues I can hear the snickers and feel their eyes on me as they continue reading. The bell rings and I dart from my classroom. Only one more hour left in the day. I hope I can make it through the rest of my day without running into any of them again. Too late Damon pins me to the wall by my locker. _"So you seem to write about me a lot in this notebook of yours... I seem to be the center of your desires... I bet the mere closeness of us right now is too much to bare."_ He plants a kiss on my collar bone. _"Be careful what you wish for Elena."_**

**I run out of school after the last bell and hop in my black SUV. I turn my radio on and race to get home. Once safely inside my home I call out for Aunt Jenna._" I want to move to New York!" _She looks at me wide-eyed, _"What for?"_ _"I got accepted to an amazing writing school on a scholarship out there and if I do well I can get a free ride to any New York college. You know I want to go to Columbia University and what a better way to do that. You know there's no way we can afford it so this is a good chance for me."_ With that she gave me the okay and said _"Have fun and be safe."_**

**Damon's POV**

**I felt unnervingly terrible for the way I treated Elena today. If only she knew how much I pined for her affection and here I was destroying it. I had to make it up to her somehow she is the reason I have stayed in this god forsaken town this long. We were friends growing up and then I got turned so I moved once I was more controlled I knew I could come back, so I did. But only for her. I needed to find a way to show her what she means to me and instead I crush her fantasies for my own personal gain what the fuck is wrong with me. Damon Salvatore destructor of all things good. I was the cataclysmic force wrecking havoc on her world.**

**I entered school that next morning in hopes of apologizing to Elena, but she was nowhere to be found. I walked into class hoping to see her and still no Elena. Where the hell was she? It's not like her to miss school since she's always vying for a top spot over Caroline Forbes. I was genuinely worried when Elena never showed up for school. So I turned in to my crow form and flew in to the tree by her bedroom. I looked in and things were missing and Elena wasn't anywhere to be heard, yet her car was in the drive. What happened to my Elena?**

**The weeks rolled on and still no sign of Elena. Maybe she wasn't coming back and I, the Jackass, was probably the reason why. I always had to ruin anything that makes me happy. Talk about self-destruction to the fullest. I never was any good at relationships. For me it's always about the sex. I never keep a girl around longer than a week even Miss Caroline couldn't resist the temptation. Then there's Elena always the one who gets away. I am always chasing her like some sick game of cat and mouse or lion and lamb. I am always the predator and Elena the victim.**

**I needed to find out what happened to Elena, but no one seems to know and her Aunt Jenna wasn't giving the secret up to anyone. So I guess that's it I have to just move on and hope for the best for Elena. She was always going to be the girl who got away and this time I had to just let her. What is it about this girl that keeps me longing for her? What makes her so damn special? I don't know but I sure as hell don't want to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Years

Chapter 2: Missing Years

Elena's POV

As graduation approaches I can't believe it's been 3 years since I left Mystic Falls. A lot has changed in those years I blossomed into a gorgeous woman that most men want, I am graduating with top honor's and a full ride to Columbia and I am no longer the little wall flower. I've dated a few guys here and there but nothing worth keeping around. The loss of the one guy who mattered shattered my idea of a happy ending. So instead I just string along guy after guy till they get to close and then I bail. I can't believe that I've almost become as cynical as the one person who hurt me the most. I guess that's what happens when a man breaks your heart you learn to start over with a new attitude.

I start Columbia in the fall and as much as I know I should go visit Aunt Jenna and Jeremy I can't bring myself to go back to Mystic Falls. Not when he's there and could shatter me again. So for my summer I am working and leasing a loft to get me through the summer till I move on campus. I've worked here since my 1st year at The Creative Arts Institute. Now a manager it should be no problem scrapping by through the summer. I've already picked out most of my classes. I have two roommates that I will be living with on campus so things should be quite interesting a new way to meet people. Maybe I can finally find what I am looking for here.

The summer breezes by without hesitation and 1st semester of school starts in a week. I pack up my few belongings and move into the dorm. My Advisor says no one should arrive for another few days so it might get lonely I tell him I've been a loner most of my life nothing new. As students start moving in so do my roommates, which happen to be Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. What luck do I have that they would be my roommates, I hope they don't recognize me welcome to my new hell.

They introduce themselves being completely friendly they must not know who I am that's a plus. They tell me about how they and some friends all decided to come here together so they wouldn't have to be apart. Caroline is dating Matt, who happens to be my ex, and Bonnie is dating Stephen, who is Damon's twin brother, I guess they are all here together which means Damon included. Caroline's phone rings and its Matt asking if they want to grab dinner she says _"Of course, can our roommate tag along? I think she's just what Damon's been looking for."_

I agree to go so I decide to get ready I throw on my tightest black jeans and a low cut band tank with my black strappy wedges and my leather jacket, Damon won't know what hit him. As we walk up to the guys Caroline and Bonnie go hug their boyfriends as Damon acts like he could care less about what's going on. I decide to break the ice first just to get a reaction _"Damon right?" _He looks in my direction and is completely awestruck phase 1 complete.

Damon's POV

The guys decide they want to get the girls together for dinner oh what fun I get to be the fifth wheel like always. I've pined for the same girl for so long that other people's happiness just makes me want to gag. I agree to go despite my better judgment only because the guys said the girls were bringing a friend my first college conquest this could be very entertaining. I do my usual primp and prime, good looks like this don't come natural ha-ha who am I kidding in my case they do, within a half hour I am ready to walk out the door.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the courtyard where we're meeting the girls and of course the PDA ensues rather quickly, the mere sight of it is nauseating so I turn away trying not to pay attention. Suddenly the softest sweetest voice says my name _"Damon right?" _ I turn in the direction of the voice and the most gorgeous girl is standing in front of me I am taken aback just at the sight of her. The way she looks at me is if she already knows me but if I had met this enchantress before I certainly would remember right, but I can't help but feel like I already do know her.

She introduces herself as Elena how uncanny that this goddess would have the same name as my love yet be so different. It makes me miss her more and yet I feel like I can use her as a replacement even if only for the time being. We make our way to the restaurant and they seat me and Elena near each other. I quickly rile up a conversation

"_So where are you from?" _

"_Here in New York actually I just graduated from a journalism school." _

"_Journalism, nice I am taking the same course here." _

" _Well then we may actually get to see more of each other than won't we."_

She seems to be enticing me as if to see how far she can go. I've never had a girl play off me so well. Maybe tonight's quest won't be as hard to work for as I originally thought. If only I could read more about her through her body language but it changes so rapidly as if she'd hiding something. She intrigues me more so then I could have imagined the girls were right for once in their choices for me. But still the is some mystery about her that I can't quite place and it leaves me wanting more. Maybe I won't rush through this as fast as I anticipated. I need to see where this goes. This angel in black is mine for the taking.


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Reacquainted

**Chapter 3: Getting Reacquainted**

**Elena's POV**

**After dinner Damon asked if I wanted to go for a walk I was surprised and caught off guard. _"Of course, maybe I can show you around town?" "I'd like that."_ He said. I took him to Central Park and we sat in the conservatory garden. I never realized how easy it was to talk to Damon. I wish I could have seen this side back in Mystic Falls. This is my Damon the one of my fantasies, the one I've spent endless nights making love to in my dreams. I just can't believe he hasn't figured out who I am yet. I must have been insignificant to him if he has pieced me together yet.**

**We sit in the park watching the stars taking about our hopes and dreams learning all we can about each other. He tells me about his father and how he stopped caring about Damon after he ran away those years ago. Those were the hardest years for me. A tear came to my eye as I started thinking of how lost I was without my best friend. He left just before my parents died. I was so lonely and the only person I wanted was the person who had disappeared. I thought he had been kidnapped and that I would never see him again I mourned for him. Then he showed up the summer before freshman as if nothing he changed. They had he ignored me and treated me as if I was invisible and that's how things remained until I left to move here.**

**I let myself get back to the conversation as he's talking about how his dad forced him to come to college and that if Stefan hadn't begged him he'd never have come. I look at with a smile and say but then you never would have met me. He gives his normal Damon grin and my heart melts all over again. What is about him that I am so drawn to maybe I love the challenge he ignites in me or the passion. I don't know but I pray he never realizes it's me I don't want to lose these moments yet. They remind me of when we were children especially right now. How we would spend our summers just like this laying in the grass staring at the stars just talking. I remember him telling it be him and I against the world. I wish that would have stayed the case.**

**As 1 a.m. approaches I say _"we should go,"_ and Damon says _"let's stay just a little longer."_ I can't help but oblige him because I don't want to go either. As we lay in silence for a moment he reaches for my hand and our fingers intertwine and I lose myself in this moment this is how it always should have been for us it never should have dissipated. I know this won't last but I relish in this time even if it is only temporary. I know that when he finds out who I really am this will all change and I will go back to being the same Elena Gilbert he ignored for years upon his return from the unknown.**

**Damon's POV**

**I ask Elena to if she would like to go for a walk with me. She agrees and offers to show me around we end up in Central Park. I sit at stare at her for a moment but I don't think she realizes I can't believe how comfortable this feels with her. I haven't felt anything similar to this since I was a child with My Elena the one who got away. We used to do things just like this as kids. But for some reason being here right now makes it hurt less wondering where she is and if she's okay. I wonder if she ever thinks about me as much as I think of her. No I can't do this not now. I have an amazing girl sitting here and I can't dwell on the what ifs.**

**I begin by opening up to her about myself where I'm from about my dad and my brother. It's so easy to talk to her. She just looks at me adoringly like she is lost in thoughts of her own but I continue anyways. As I'm telling her these stories a tear falls down her face. She brushes it away as if to keep me from noticing. She is so close to be my Elena I just wish she was my Elena but she will never be. She won't share in the childhood memories I have with Elena. Sneaking out to go sit in the field and watch the stars, or swimming the falls even when we were told not to. I shouldn't have let things get different when I got back but I didn't know how to be around her considering I abandoned her and at the worse time. Within months of my departure Elena's parents died and I was around to be there for her a regret I carry always.**

**This Elena breaks the silence with the dreaded _"I think we should go." "Just a bit longer,"_ I say in hopes to keep reliving my memories. As if to lighten the mood I reach for her hand and imagine my Elena this is how things should have been. I promised her us against the world and I failed her. I felt after the separation when I came back it would just be easier for her to hate me like I hated myself for leaving her. I know we were kids but even then I knew she was destined to be with me. As the time rolled by I realized it really was getting late and we should head back so I continued to hold her hand as we walked back to the dorms.**

**After reaching the dorms I kissed her on the cheek and told her good night. As she walked away I couldn't help thinking about the way she looked at me after I kissed her cheek the way her eyes met mine as if I had looked into them a dozen times before, yet this was the first time I had actually looked into them. They reminded of someone I knew but I couldn't quite place it. The twinkle behind them is what reeled me in like stars glistening in them. They were beautiful. As I started walking back I couldn't help remembering looking into my Elena's eyes on so many nights and that's when it hit me she had my Elena's eyes. This couldn't be happening I had to of imagined it my Elena would not have been around me for this long and not said something right? Yet I can't help but wonder.**

**_Has Damon figured out it's really Elena? I'll update again soon.. Review and let me know what you think.. :)_**


End file.
